


Salon Harrington

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Let's get this Nasty Boi cleaned up, M/M, Riding, oops there's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Sometime in November Steve realizes that he’s informally adopted Billy Hargrove. Well, maybe not adopted. You don’t give your adopted son blowjo- and holy shit, he’s not even going there.The fact of the matter is that when dusk falls over Hawkins and Steve is on shift at Family Video, Billy will come walking into the brightly lit store and hang out at the counter with him. Dark hood over a greasy mop of increasingly long, unstyled hair.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 195





	Salon Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> Please suspend your disbelief at the sex logistics!

Sometime in November Steve realizes that he’s informally adopted Billy Hargrove. Well, maybe not adopted. You don’t give your adopted son blowjo- and holy shit, he’s not even going there.  


The fact of the matter is that when dusk falls over Hawkins and Steve is on shift at Family Video, Billy will come walking into the brightly lit store and hang out at the counter with him. Dark hood over a greasy mop of increasingly long, unstyled hair. Beautiful even with dark circles under his eyes. Every day, the urge in Steve increases to just drag him into his bathroom when Billy stays with him after his shift ends, so the guy can take a long, hot shower and come out pink-skinned and refreshed.  


He’s become a bit more chatty lately, about the movie star gossip from Max’s teen magazines he’s admitted to Steve he’s read way too many of during his recovery. About the jobs he wants to apply to, new songs he’s heard on the radio and old albums he’s listened to. Under his breath, he makes up little one-line stories about the customers and their movie choices.  


“He’s promised to rent this one for his little brother, no way does he watch horror movies,” he says about Dan Wilson renting The Evil Dead, who Steve has to admit has always been kind of a scaredy-cat.

When Lisa Taylor rents Suspiria for the third time in as many weeks with yet another different guy on her arm, Billy snorts in amusement once they’ve left. “That’s not a date night movie. That’s her hook-up movie.”

Physically, he’s mostly fine. Puking up bleach and Mindflayer slime while almost dying of dehydration in a sauna is luckily much less harmful than the fate of many of its other victims. Including Neil Hargrove. The old Billy was obnoxious and vain, hellbent on proving to everyone that he was stronger, meaner, the one in control. The Billy that comes into Family Video on Steve’s shifts and often comes home with him is hurt and tired. There’s still fire in him, but it’s down to a simmer. And yet, he walks like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. 

Steve doesn’t prod for details. He’s just grateful for Billy’s presence, especially on days like this when he’s the only one on closing shift. As night settles around the parking lot in front of the arcade and Family Video, it starts to empty out. The familiar noise that bleeds into Family Video every time the front door opens, of children shrieking and the muffled cacophony of dozens of arcade games blaring at the same time quiets. And then all human sounds completely vanish from outside when the arcade closes down for the night. Two hours left before Steve can go home, even though he thinks it’s unlikely there’s gonna be any new customers. 

So yeah, Billy’s presence at the counter is more than welcome. 

During a lull in conversation, Steve’s focus slips when he realizes the world outside has gone from those remnants of deep indigo evening light to complete black. He can’t help but keep his eyes on the darkness licking at the edges of where street lamps reflect off rain-slick asphalt. With a shudder, he can feel his entire body tense up while his eyes are trapped on that border between light and shadow and cold sweat breaks out on his temples as he searches for movement in the dark.

It never comes. Billy’s warm hand settles on his wrist, feels Steve’s hammering pulse underneath his skin. One reason Steve can sleep through the night is because on the bad days he gets too high to care about monsters, real or imagined. On the better days, he gets Billy to come to bed with him.

He decides to take a smoke break and Billy silently follows him to the back of the building where neon light bathes them in blood red and stark shadows. “Gimme one of those,” he grunts at Steve, a familiar hint of that pushy attitude in his tone. It’s softened by his smile, like they’re sharing a secret instead of Steve’s half empty pack of Marlboros, hot smoke filling their lungs and the space between them. And, well. They kind of do.

The secret is the sensation of Billy’s lips against Steve’s, soft skin and scratchy stubble and one hand winding into the hair at the back of his neck where it’s soft and wavy. He tugs Steve forward until their half-smoked cigarettes hang forgotten between their fingers. Steve can’t get enough of it. Billy reaches out for him, tugs him even closer and runs his tongue slowly over Steve’s lower lip until it’s spit-slick. Until he opens his mouth on a groan, just enough for Billy to slip inside to muffle the next one. They have just enough time for Billy’s soft, careful touches to melt away the tension in Steve’s shoulders.

It’s a lazy evening with barely any customers by the end of his shift. For once, Steve gets to finish re-stacking the shelves before he needs to lock up the front door. He doesn’t even have to rush through any stragglers who thought they could sneak in right before the store is supposed to close. He hates those people. Like they can’t be bothered to consider that storming into a store a minute before closing is a shitty thing to do to its employees.

Billy always waits patiently right in his spot by the counter while Steve counts the register and does a final sweep of the store. It makes Steve feel a bit more reassured. Like Billy is keeping watch. 

Outside, a fine mist of rain falls softly onto their skin and hair. If it wasn’t visible in the illuminated spots they walk by, he wouldn’t even notice it until his clothes got damp and he’d spot tiny droplets caught in his hair and Billy’s eyelashes. Billy silently walks by his side to his car and their arms brush against each other with every step. It’s not quite holding hands, but as close to it as they dare. Just that carefully deliberate contact gives Steve goosebumps under his coat.

"You’re staying over tonight?” Steve asks as he unlocks the car, like he doesn’t already know the answer. The quiet “Yeah” from Billy still melts a remnants of built up nervousness away. Steve throws a smile his way, quick and fond, before they both get inside. 

“Cool. I’ve got this massive amount of mac and cheese waiting and I need someone to help me demolish it.”

Billy huffs in mock annoyance, like he doesn’t eat at least two massive servings every time Steve gets around to making the one recipe he can do from the top of his head. Right as Steve starts the car, the radio springs to life with Stephanie Mills singing ‘Once I was lost and now I'm found, Then you turned my world around’. The volume startles a laugh out of both of them.

It’s easy to tell when they’re both having a rough day. It’s in the way Steve can’t quite leave Billy out of his sight, seeks out the heat of his body the moment they sit down to eat. In Billy’s sleepy eyes, exhausted from another week of tests without being able to sleep through the night. Sometimes they fuck out the anxiety. Today, Steve feels a little brave.

Right when they’re about to head towards Steve’s room, he stops Billy in his tracks with a hand on his arm. “So, uh,” he starts. Stops, suddenly nervous all over again. As if they haven’t been so incredibly careful around each other for weeks now. He swallows at Billy’s “What is it?” and looks into his tired, yet curious eyes. “I kinda prepared something for you in the big bathroom, if you wanna.” ‘Prepared’ is maybe a bit much. He dragged in two table lamps that give off rosy and buttery yellow light respectively and his portable cassette player, brought out their fluffiest towels and bathrobe and got an entire basket full of hair products and lotions at the fancy pharmacy downtown he hopes Billy will like. 

“Well gee, Stevie. Coulda just told me I stink,” Billy teases. Steve shakes his head. Runs his hand up and down Billy’s arm in an instinctual soothing motion.

“This isn’t about- Look. I want you to choose something that smells nice. Stretch out in the bathtub and let me pamper you a little.” He keeps his voice as steady as possible, as if he didn’t spend this past week working up the courage to go through with this idea. As if he isn’t still worried about being too pushy, too clingy, even when Billy never gives any indication that Steve makes him do things he doesn’t want to. With his hood off and his hair falling out of the haphazard bun low at the back of his head, Billy just looks caught off guard. 

There’s a softness in his expression and a blush just starts to form on his cheeks when he says “Sure. Knock yourself out.” Steve smiles at him in return. Slides his hand down Billy’s arm to take his hand, so he can lead the way.

Before he left for his shift, he turned on the floor heating and that decision immediately pays off as they step inside now and are surrounded by cozy warm air and tiles against their feet. His parents recently had the room remodeled, with a massive corner tub Steve immediately walks over to so he can turn on the faucet. His collection of products waits on the counter by the sink and he gestures towards it once Billy’s eyes have taken in the room and landed on Steve.

“Take your pick. This will take a while to fill up, so,” he bends down and proudly drags an ice cooler from the cabinet underneath the sink, “let’s have a drink while we wait.” The beer he fishes out of the cooler and hands Billy is, thankfully, still chilled.

“Wow,” Billy laughs a little. Opens his can and takes a long drink from it, then turns towards his selection of products. “You really put a lot of thought into this.” That blush is still there, now visible right against his freckles even in the dim light of the room. He sounds flustered, so Steve turns towards the cassette player and busies himself with turning it on. Maybe he’s been paying extra attention to the songs Billy mentioned over the past couple of weeks he heard on the radio. Maybe Steve secretly listened to all of them and put the ones he liked onto a mixtape just for this evening. 

When he turns back around, Billy is still going through bottles of shampoo and conditioner, opening bottles and smelling them. He has, however, already set aside a bath oil with calendula and argan in it and Steve adds a good dollop to the steadily filling tub. While the room fills with fragrant steam, he leans back against the counter right next to Billy and watches him take a deep breath. He takes a drink from his beer can, then sets it down and pushes his way between Steve’s legs. Wraps his arms around his waist and pushes his face into Steve’s neck. “You pick,” he mutters into Steve’s skin and goes lax the moment Steve wraps his arms around his shoulders. His breath fans hot against Steve’s skin and makes him shiver and close his eyes for a moment. The bathroom with its pleasant smells and hazy light feels like it’s its own private world for just the two of them. Steve wants to keep Billy here, wants to stay wrapped up in each other where it’s comfortable and safe. Time slips by while the cassette plays softly and the tub finally fills to just the right height for Billy to sink into.

Reluctantly, Steve leans back. He runs his hands from Billy’s back to his neck and slowly places a soft kiss on his lips. Billy comes to life against him. 

“Come on, time to get undressed,” Steve tells him. He grabs the hem of Billy’s hoodie and pulls it over his head, hair tie coming loose as wavy hair falls around his face. He looks at Steve like he’s trying to solve a puzzle while he steps out of his pants and underwear. 

For a moment, Steve just has to stop and take in the sight. Even at his most tired, Billy looks gorgeous. Freckles that are slowly becoming more visible again on his shoulders and face as his summer tan fades. He’s lost some muscle definition and has gotten a little soft and squishy around his belly and hips. His arms and shoulders and thighs look even thicker, strong and just begging for Steve to run his hands all over him. 

“Like what you see?” Billy grins at him, all cocky bravado. Steve’s murmured “Yeah” makes the smile reach his eyes. Makes him easy to steer towards the tub, which he sinks into with an appreciative groan. Steve divests himself of his own clothes while he watches Billy get comfortable, too entranced by how truly relaxed he’s starting to look. It’s easy to forget what he’s supposed to do when it’s so tempting to just drink in the shape of Billy’s body in water.

Steve shakes his head to clear his thoughts and gets back on track. He has the entire night to admire how hot Billy is, but right now he wants to focus just on that awful mop of hair on his head. 

“Scoot forward a bit,” he says and waits until there’s enough room in the tub so he can sit on the edge and sink his own legs in the water. Billy immediately leans back against him and angles his head up. His tongue darts out to lick his lips and makes them shiny with spit, which in turn makes a jolt run through Steve and right to his dick. Fuck, he didn’t consider how close they’d be like this. But he valiantly keeps his eyes on the price. From his place at the edge of the tub, he can easily reach for the counter with all the shampoo and conditioners and grabs a cup he’d placed to the side of his collection.

With one hand, he shields Billy’s forehead, while the other scoops up warm water from the tub and carefully pours it over Billy’s head. Steve repeats the motion, listens to Billy sigh out a breath and watches his legs stretch out in the water. Once his hair is properly soaked, Steve grabs the shampoo he’s wanted to use on Billy for weeks now- his own. With careful, circling motions he works a generous amount into Billy’s scalp, watches as his eyes flutter closed and he gets a delighted groan in response to the massage. Maybe he lingers a little longer than necessary on working his fingers over Billy’s scalp, just to hear those beautiful moans a little longer and to feel Billy turn into putty against him. 

Finally, he works the lather all the way down Billy’s hair and then grabs the cup again to rinse it all out. The conditioner goes in next, gets worked in from the tips upwards until he’s satisfied that it’ll stay in for a while.

With a last admiring look over Billy’s prone form, he carefully tugs his legs out of the water. He drags the cooler closer to the edge of the tub so it’s in grabbing distance for later, opens the drawer closest to them and retrieves a bottle of lube he’d stashed there.

All Billy manages is an inquisitive noise and a hand that reaches out of the water to grab at Steve’s thigh. “Get back in here. Thought you wanted to pamper me.” If Steve didn’t know any better, he’d describe Billy’s tone as ‘whiny’. It really, really shouldn’t be as endearing as it is. 

“Alright, alright, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he says as he sinks back into the water, bottle of lube in one hand as he uses the other to steady himself on Billy’s shoulder while he sinks down onto his lap. Immediately, Billy’s hands land on his hips, start running up and down his sides until they slide all the way down over his thighs and towards dick. Steve is at half mast already and can feel Billy’s own erection press up against him. With the heat of the water surrounding them and the heat that rushes to his belly once Billy’s hand grips him firmly, he moans and gets a little dizzy with how fast he fully hardens. Can’t help but squirm a bit on top of Billy’s lap, luxuriating in the rasp of hair against the insides of his thighs.

“Ah, Billy, wait. Wait a moment,” Steve manages to string together, despite wanting to just move his hips into the tight grip around his cock. It’s so tempting with Billy all spread out underneath him, to just reach out and jerk him off in turn, quick and filthy until they’re both spent. But he has plans, goddammit! He can feel the reluctance in the length of time it takes Billy to slow down. He sleepily blinks up at Steve, has this dopey, sweet smile forming on his face when he spots the lube. 

“Oh babe,” he crows, “I didn’t know your salon offers that kinda service.” 

They haven’t fucked that often, yet. It’s not always the right timing. Sometimes they’re both too tired or prefer to get off in other ways. And, well. It’s still pretty new to Steve. It feels good, when he uncaps the lube and carefully pushes his first finger inside. Luckily, that drag against his rim and the warmth inside him quickly shift from weird and unfamiliar to a pleasant ache.

“This is just for you,” he tells Billy. Leans forward until he can give him a kiss. He still holds onto his shoulder as he pushes his ass out of the water so he can get a better angle, pushing more lube deeper inside. “You just have to watch and let me do the work, okay? Just lean back and relax,” he hums against Billy’s lips. Feels Billy’s mouth open on a moan, his hands once again running over his skin as he brushes over his chest and gives teasing flicks to Steve’s nipples that elicit little sparks of pleasure. It makes him move that one finger faster, harder, until he drags it out completely and leans back to add more lube.

It’s so hard to concentrate when he pushes back inside with two fingers. This time it stings a bit more, especially when he stretches them out, slicks up his entrance and tugs himself open. Wants to not just feel his own fingers, but Billy’s inside him.

And oh, what a sight Billy is underneath him. Pupils blown wide, drinking in every involuntary sound Steve makes. “Fuck, you look so good,” he says, makes Steve want to return the sentiment when he just wants to get lost in the sight of Billy’s eyes all for him, his skin glistening with water and sweat amd his throat laid bare. Steve watches the movement of Billy's adam's apple as he swallows and his dick throb underneath the water surface. The ache inside him finally starts to shift with every stretch and thrust of his fingers into something sweeter.

Adding three fingers hits him right in the gut. It’s good. It hurts. It makes his dick sputter precome between his legs, has his hair cling to his face with sweat and his hole so full with lube that it squelches. It makes Billy beg.

“Stevie please. Wanna be inside you so bad,” he murmurs right against Steve’s ear. “Wanna fuck you open until I’m buried inside you.”

Steve moves. With a groan, he tugs his fingers out, feeling open and empty. He uses both hands to hold onto Billy’s shoulders as he scoots forward until he’s all the way into Billy’s lap. He has to spread so wide for Billy’s things. Feels his cock nestled against that lovely, softened belly and lifts so he can angle himself just right over Billy’s dick. That first stretch of just the head against his hole is the most thrilling part. Underneath him, Billy tenses into a tight coil. Pushes his hips up, up, pops right inside Steve and makes them both moan at the feeling. There’s a whine building in Steve’s throat when he moves down and takes in more of Billy even though it still aches and stings a little. He slowly sinks all the way down, until there’s no further to go. 

“F- full,” is all that comes tumbling out of his head. He’s so full. Stretched tight and just on the right side of painful. Billy’s hands land in his hair, tug him further down so their lips can meet in a clumsy, wet kiss. He loses track of time when he’s like this, all that skin rubbing against him, the deep moans Billy gifts him every time he tenses up around him. All he knows is the prick of Billy's teeth biting into his lips, just to soothe the aching spot right away with his tongue. The warmth of his mouth when Steve licks into it tastes vaguely of beer. He can’t help but rock his hips a bit forward, just so his cock drags against Billy’s skin for a tiny bit of wonderful friction.

At some point, the feeling of almost-too-much inside him eases from overwhelming into something easier to handle. So of course that’s when Billy decides to move.

“Ah! Ah fuck,” Steve sobs. He somehow gathers enough strength in his legs to move himself up, even as the slide out becomes even more maddening. They stop when only the tip is left inside, holding Steve open as he gulps in lungfuls of sticky air and Billy’s breath comes in hot, quick exhales against his throat. He moves down again. Slow, agonizingly slow as Billy meets him in equally careful upwards movement. And then Billy’s once again nestled so deep inside him that he feels like he’s gonna burst.

Distantly, Steve still wants to make sure that Billy feels good. The incoherent moans falling against his skin are encouraging. Their movement picks up speed. Turns into this filthy, delicious drag against Steve’s insides while Billy’s hands on his hips dig into his skin just the right side of painful. 

He can’t tell if it’s him pushing down or Billy thrusting up any more and just luxuriates in the drag in and out and the feeling of his own dick pressed between them. He twitches and throbs harder and harder with every brush against that spot inside him that promises to make him see stars with just the right angle. 

It’s not a big shift in position. The only warning he gets is Billy’s moans turning into concentrated grunts and a curious change in how he angles his hips. On the next thrust inside it’s like Steve’s being set on fire. There’s lava in his belly and pleasure builds right at his spine as his back bows on a shout. 

“Billy!” 

His mouth moves around words he can’t find anymore. Underneath him, Billy is all movement, fluid and gorgeous with his head thrown back. It’s his eyes, though, that draw Steve in. There’s something like awe in them. Something warm and soft that Steve recognizes from himself, that feels like an unspoken answer to all those big, overwhelming feelings he can’t put into words just yet. 

It’s so tender that it hurts. Even as he clenches around Billy’s cock inside him, feels water slosh and splash everywhere, there’s a well of deep adoration that flows over and sweeps him up. His dick throbs again, once, twice. The orgasm hits him in hot pulses that make him shake through it. He sobs. He pushes down, wants Billy as deep as he can get as pleasure courses through his belly and out in thick spurts of come.

With what little energy he has left, he tries to meet Billy’s desperate pushes into him. Again and again until Billy’s arms come up to tighten around him and hold him in place as he becomes one tense line while he muffles his moans against Steve’s skin.

For a while, all he can do is heave huge gasps of air into his lungs and feel Billy do the same underneath him. Enjoys the sweet smell of calendula and wildflowers surrounding them while they come down. 

Eventually, he cradles Billy’s head in his hands again. Makes him look up, so he can kiss him. So he can look deep into his eyes and wait for the question he sees waiting.

“Can I keep you?” 

Billy looks scared. Like he didn’t mean to blurt that out, not this early. 

“You can have me as long as you’ll be mine,” Steve says and means it. Wants it so badly, more than he ever could have expected when they started this tentative, earnest thing between them.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Billy laughs, a sound somewhere between relief and disbelief. 

“Let’s get out of this tub,” he settles on. Helps Steve with his shaky legs out of the water and into the shower, where they scrub each other down with body wash that smells like lavender. “You really couldn’t choose a single manly smell,” Billy lightheartedly complains.

“Lavender is supposed to be calming! And all those ‘manly’ smells aren’t as pleasant.”

Billy, somehow dried off in record time, bundles him up in the fluffy bathrobe Steve had laid out for him. “That one’s meant for you,” he tries to protest, but it’s futile in the face of Billy’s beaming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was barely edited, so I hope it was enjoyable to read! Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked it😊


End file.
